


the outsider's perspective

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Mild Gay Panic, Multi, None whatsoever, Oral Sex, PWP, Shingen Sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but he goes along with it anyway, egor has no idea what the fuck is going on, im so sorry for this, theres really no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It's only as weird as you make it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no excuse whatsoever for this, but goddamn, I ship these three really hard, so I wrote this self-indulgent trash that no one will read.  
> And, yes, I mention in this fic that Egor hasn't seen Shingen's face yet even though it's heavily implied in canon that he has. The keyword there is yet. Meaning I imagine not long after this filth more filth would happen with less masks involved.

“Well, if I'm going to ask anyone for a favor this big, you seem like the best option,” says Shingen. “After all, I trust you, and Emilia thinks you're wonderful, and if I'm being entirely honest, you're not bad to look at at all!” He gives a strong chuckle at that, and his friend nods, a troubled expression on his face.

“Yes, but I'm not sure that this is something-”

“What, is it a matter of payment?” He nods to himself. “Well, I certainly considered the possibility, but I'm a little bit surprised. Maybe I shouldn't be, since it's _you_ and all, but I didn't think you'd actually be willing to engage in prostitution. Even so, we _have_ considered it! If you'd like to discuss payment, I'm sure we can come up with something!”

“No, no, it's not _payment_.” Egor sighs, not sure how he even ended up in a situation like this. His friendship with Shingen has always led to unusual things, but this has to be some sort of record. “I'm just wondering if that's really something you want _me_ for. Won't it be odd, doing something like that with someone you know so well?”

“I can't imagine doing something that serious with a total stranger! Like I said, it's because I _trust_ you, Egor, and that's not the sort of trust I can build with someone I met via personal ad! Besides...it's only as weird as you make it!”

And so, Egor finds himself agreeing to participate in a threesome with Shingen and his wife.

~X~

“Thank you for joining us,” says Emilia with a bright, beautiful smile. He's glad that the three of them can all converse in English, because he knows how much trouble Emilia has with Japanese, and he doesn't think she knows many other languages, if any. Next to her husband, she almost looks tall, and the two of them are close in height, but to Egor, both of them look miniature, and next to them, he knows he towers over them. He isn't even sure how they're going to position themselves so that his height isn't an issue.

It's the first time he's seen her in something other than her work clothes, and she's wearing a simple nightgown. Shingen, on the other hand, is dressed the same as always, and Egor can't imagine how strange it will be once he starts to remove his clothes. Will he take that damned mask off too? He's never even seen Shingen's face, he realizes, and he wonders if Emilia has, but decides that she must have by now. They  _are_ married, after all.

The two of them seem completely at ease, despite how goddamn awkward this situation should be, and he tries to match their energy- though, of course, he doesn't succeed. But, at the very least, they seem comfortable enough initiating, and while Shingen pulls the nightgown over Emilia's head, Egor decides that it might be a good time for him to start undressing. He tries not to feel uncomfortable about being exposed, just as he tries not to stare too much at Emilia. Shingen is still clothed, but he's not being subtle at all, and he's looking back and forth between the two of them, nodding.

When he turns his attention entirely to Emilia, he says, “Sorry, but I might be enjoying myself just a little too much! This is supposed to be for you, pumpkin, so you can direct things from here on out.”

He's  _enjoying himself too much? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

“Oh!” She grins at his words and says, “Well, if you're enjoying yourself than I am too! And all I really want is for all of us to have fun together, so I don't want either of you holding back for my sake, okay?” Egor has to wonder what exactly she thinks they're going to be holding back.

“Either way, do you have any suggestions for how we should start?”

“Would you be jealous if I kissed our guest to make him feel welcome?” Her smile is innocent that he doesn't even register what she's saying until Shingen replies.

“Of course not! We wouldn't want him to feel unwelcome and, besides, I'm not exactly able to kiss you myself right now. Knock yourself out, pumpkin.”

With her husband's permission, Emilia begins closing the distance, and when she's right in front of him, she stares up and says, “Do you think you could lean down a little bit? Sorry, but I'm not sure if I can reach you on my own.”

He doesn't know when he started blushing, but he's suddenly very aware of the fact that he is, and he bends down so that Emilia only has to lean up a little bit to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. It's far from the first time he's kissed somebody, and far from the first time he's had a naked woman pressed up against him, but he can't deny that there's something special about this. Even disregarding how weird it is to kiss his friend's wife in front of said friend while said friend was the only one still clothed, there's something special about this.

It's impossible to deny that Emilia is absolutely gorgeous, and there's a certain cuteness to her as well. He's been able to mostly ignore this, but now that he's in a position where he doesn't have to, he's nearly overwhelmed by the realization of just how attracted to her he actually is. She nibbles at his lower lip when she kisses him and lets out a soft whimper, and he closes his eyes and lets himself relax. This situation may be completely out of his comfort zone, but he's here now, and he might as well try to go along with things and see where that takes him.

When he moves his arms, starting to wrap them around her shoulders, his hand brushes against something cold and he opens his eyes to find that, at some point, Shingen moved behind her. One gloved hand gropes at one of her breasts while the other toys with her nipple, and Egor pulls his own hands back, not sure where to put them. He breaks the kiss, but Emilia is quick to pull him back into it.

“Don't worry,” Shingen murmurs, “I can move back if you need room or something.” Egor doesn't want to break the kiss again to respond, so he doesn't, and he keeps his hands at his sides while Emilia kisses him. He can't help opening one of his eyes this time and glancing down, watching the way Shingen touches her with great interest, and suddenly all of her soft moans make a lot more sense. Despite himself, he's starting to get hard, and he knows that she has to be able to feel that.

When their kiss is broken for a second time, it's caused by Emilia gently pulling back, and then her innocent grin has returned. “I hope you liked that!” she says, leaning back into Shingen's touch.

“I...did,” replies Egor awkwardly, and even though he doesn't want to gawk at them, he can't help it. It's an incredibly erotic display only somewhat put off by the out-of-place gas mask.

“And what about you, dear?” Shingen murmurs. “Was it good for you? Was Egor a good kisser?” His tone is teasing, but there's a genuine curiosity there as well, and the other man isn't sure _what_ to make of that.

“Mm, yes, he's a _very_ good kisser,” she says, ending her sentence with a delicate little moan. “Oh, but don't go getting jealous! You said you wouldn't, remember? And that counts for both ways...”

_Oh_ , he thinks, as realization dawns on him.  _So this really isn't_ all _for Emilia after all._ He wants a more concrete opinion on that, but he finds that he really has absolutely no idea what he thinks about it all. All he can really say is that he isn't at all repulsed by the idea, and that's enough to throw him for a loop.

“Emilia,” he says, to distract them and to distract himself, “would you like it if I did something for you?” It isn't much of a threesome if it's just the two of them, but he really, _really_ doesn't want to think about Shingen and how he fits into it right now.

She agrees and he tells her what he has in mind, and the two of them seem equally delighted by the prospect even though it's just for her. When she lays back across the bed, Egor kneels down in front of her and rests his face between her spread thighs. If he can make this truly about her, perhaps he can forget the moment when he realized that it wasn't. At least then he won't have to question his own thoughts and wonder endlessly about why he likes the prospect of it being the three of them so much more than he initially thought.

Burying his tongue in her flesh, he loses himself in the sound of her moans, adorable and feminine and almost too much for him to handle listening to. For a moment, everything is simple, and it's just him, a man, pleasuring her, a woman, in a way that is truly indulgent for her. He thinks that she might be getting close to her first orgasm when her sounds are joined by others, and the illusion is broken.

Egor doesn't even have to look to know that Shingen is touching himself while he watches the two of them, but even if he wanted to look- which he  _doesn't_ , he knows that he doesn't- he can't until he's gotten here there at least once. Her voice rings out, a little bit strained as she says, “Are you enjoying the show that much?”

They talk to each other so easily and they're so comfortable in this that it's no wonder Egor feels like such a stranger. But he wants to belong here, and that realization is so sudden that it's almost overwhelming. He wants to belong, even if he can't make sense of what it is that he's feeling, particularly regarding the other man.

“Of course I am,” says Shingen, answering Emilia's question. His voice is also rather strained, and he interrupts himself with a few low grunts. “It warms my heart to see the two of you getting along so well!” Emilia giggles, and Egor doesn't let up, delving deeper within her and causing her laugh to fall short.

She gasps and whimpers and murmurs incoherently, and he knows that she's  _definitely_ getting close now. He finishes her quickly after that, and with every pulse she lets out another sharp breath until she sighs in contentment, relaxing. Only then does Egor pull back, and only then does he allow himself to glance to the side. Sure enough, Shingen's got his cock in his hand, his head slightly tipped back while he works his hand up and down rapidly. Egor doesn't let himself look for long, but even so, he hears a rather knowing laugh from Emilia and feels almost guilty for getting caught.

“Can we do something that'll be just as good for both of you?” she asks, as he straightens up and makes every effort not to look at Shingen. “I have a really good idea, you know!”

“Whatever you want, pumpkin,” her husband replies, and she stands up just to help him the rest of the way out of his pants before leaning to whisper something in his ear. “What's that? ...oh, you're right, that _is_ a really good idea. Why don't you go tell our guest what it is you want to do!”

“Alright,” she says with a nod, and then turns her attention back to Egor. “What I want is for him to be in the middle!” The long moment before realization dawns on him feels like an eternity, but when he fully understands what she means, he still doesn't have a response right away.

When the idea of this arrangement had been brought up to him, particularly when he had been told that Emilia had requested it, he had had a few ideas of what might happen, and the image of her in between the two of them seemed the most likely. He hadn't thought much else on it, because he really couldn't imagine it until it was happening, but never once had he entertained the idea of  _Shingen_ being the one in the middle.

But he's going to do it. He's not going to say no when they're in so deep already and when Emilia is looking so hopeful and when he's not certain of much right now, but one thing he  _is_ certain of is that some part of him wants that very much. And so he agrees and he stands back for a moment to let them have their time together, and Emilia tells him where the lubricant is while she's laying back down.

Shingen poses himself over his wife, and Egor stands off to the side, dipping his fingers in the jar and applying what he hopes is a generous amount of lube. It isn't his first time doing something like this, but it's his first time with a man and somehow that makes him less certain of if he's doing this right. Meanwhile, the two of them are having no trouble, and watching them together might have been enough to make him jealous if he weren't truly happy for the two of them.

All it takes it a quick jerk of his hips and then Shingen is inside of her, and Emilia whimpers and smiles as he rocks into her, building up a steady rhythm. It's easy to tell just by looking at them that they're so close, so comfortable and familiar with one another that all of this is like second nature to them. He still can't shake that feeling of being a stranger here and of wanting to belong here, and he's long since finished applying lube but he's still stroking himself while he watches the two of them make love.

“Ready?” he hears her ask, and he actually jumps a little in surprise; for a moment, he truly felt like an outsider, like he was separate from all of this and just watching. But now it's his turn to join in, and he gets behind Shingen, pushing his coat up his back, and getting himself into a decent position.

Shingen turns and says, “Now, please be gentle with me, it's my first time,” in such a sickly sweet voice that it almost makes it too weird to go on. But then he laughs and says, “I'm just kidding!”

_About which part?_

Egor takes a deep breath and waits until Shingen is facing Emilia again, and then he takes a slick finger and slowly works it in. The other man is still, but lets out a low groan, and if it one of pain, he doesn't specify and there's really no way for Egor to tell otherwise, and so, one he's wait a moment, he works in a second. Shingen tenses and relaxes again and again, and Egor hooks his fingers, doing all he can to make sure he is ready.

Shingen shudders and groans and mumbles something about being as close to ready as he's going to get, so Egor gently removes his fingers and shifts his position. He only hesitates for a moment before he begins to move, to slowly press himself into the other man. He's so achingly hard that he isn't sure how he's managed to wait this long, but there were other, more pressing matters. Now, however, it's all he can do to control himself, to take this slowly so as not to do any damage to his friend.

Emilia's hands are resting on Shingen's shoulders and Egor is holding himself up with his arms on either side of her face, his hands above Shingen's, and the three of them are silent for the remaining moments before Egor has filled the other man completely. And then his breath comes out in a heavy sigh and Shingen moans in such a needy manner, and Egor isn't sure which of them starts moving first. But he starts bucking his hips at about the same time that Shingen resumes the rhythm he'd found with Emilia, and it isn't long until he's found that rhythm as well and the two of them are working together.

If he looks over Shingen's shoulder he can see that Emilia looks like she is having the time of her life, and he's so close to Shingen that he can hear every little grunt and moan, and for the moment, he isn't an outside at all. He's just as much a part of this as either of them, and he's very, very glad he agreed to this arrangement. A low groan escapes his lips and he closes his eyes blissfully, relaxing and going along with wherever this may take him.

Shingen is the first to come, with a few desperate and broken moans, and he seems close to collapsing as he relaxes into it. Egor picks up his own pace then, bucking his hips so hard into the other man that he is pushed further into Emilia until she is practically screaming, her face one of sheer ecstasy. Egor thinks that she comes before him, but it's hard to tell when he's suddenly so overcome with pleasure that he can't think straight, and his cock pulses and his moan gets caught somewhere in his throat.

It is, without a doubt, some of the best sex he's ever had, and he isn't sure what that says about him, or how things are between him and the couple. When he's nearly done recovering, when he's emerging from the afterglow and barely managing to support himself- if he falls, then Shingen will fall, and he doesn't know if poor Emilia can support their combined weight- he still doesn't have an answer for most of the questions that have been on his mind this whole time.

But he's been a part of what they have, and that's a good thing. He's an outsider, but for a little while, he wasn't, and it's likely that he'll be welcomed back in again. They're his friends, and it's very nice to know he has a place with them, even if he can't quite figure out what that place really means.

 


End file.
